Apple Pie
by x-Trisana-Skystorm-x
Summary: Gift fic for UniCryin. Cloud had a strange love for apples, Genesis had an offer; "Perfect, come over tomorrow for dinner then I'll show you what I can do with Banora apples." Story and rating may be updated another chapter.


**A request fic dedicated to UniCryin. It took me a while but I finally found the time to get this done just like I said I would. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Apple Pie

Cloud stood inside Genesis' apartment warily. He wasn't too familiar with the capricious red head but he'd been lured here easily. Somehow he'd let slip his thing for apples; he hadn't meant to, it was a cursory remark in a random conversation. Genesis had been quizzing Cloud about himself; what he liked, what he didn't like, whether he missed his home. He'd thought that after stating these things they would be ignored like any other random fact he let slip. Granted he wasn't so sure anymore that anything he said was going to be let slip by in any way. Somehow when Cloud had confessed his love of apples a door had been opened with the SOLDIER he wasn't sure he could close.

"_You like apples?" Genesis had asked his grin smirking and slightly worrying._

"_Yes," Cloud replied warily._

"_Well then, how about Banora apples?" Genesis asked showing teeth in his smile._

"_I love Banora apples," Cloud said with a smile before it sunk it how trapped he was and how victorious Genesis was looking._

"_Perfect, come over tomorrow for dinner then," Genesis replied, "I'll show you what I can do with Banora apples."_

The sound of the door shutting behind the blond worried him as he found himself trapped in an apartment on his own with Genesis. Cloud's mako eyes were bright and wide making Genesis laugh and reach a hand out to toy with the soft blond hair.

"You're fine," Genesis said with a smile, "May I take your coat?"

Surprised Cloud allowed the red head to take his jacket and place it into the coat closet in the hallway. Unlike the one time he'd opened the door when visiting Zack the contents of the cupboard were clean and tidy. Zack's had been piled high with junk, so much so that when he'd opened the door to retrieve an item for the sable haired man he'd found himself caught in an avalanche of miscellaneous items.

The heavy coat was laid in the closet and the red head turned back to Cloud. Placing a hand on the small of Cloud's back Genesis led him into the dining room where dinner was waiting. The table was aglow with the light of six candles held in two three pronged candlestick holders. In the middle of the candles was a bowl full of Banora whites. The lights were dimmed down low so most of the light came from the shining candles.

Cloud turned his head to look at Genesis, his red hair shining in the light of the candles and taking Cloud's breath away. In that moment he was breathtakingly beautiful. A wonderful smell filled the air and Cloud sniffed appreciatively. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a real meal that hadn't been provided by the Shinra cafeteria.

The blond allowed himself to be guided into a seat across the table from Genesis. The low candles glowed prettily as Genesis let Cloud go and made his way to his own seat across the table. Clearly the red head had just been dishing up dinner as Cloud had knocked because the food was still steaming in a telling way.

"Dig in you'll like it," Genesis assured Cloud with a smile, picking up his own fork but making no move to eat his own food rather watching Cloud with rapt attention.

Picking up his knife and fork Cloud cut into a slice of ham so tender the mere press of the knife made it split. An apple sauce Genesis had made himself was easily slathered on top. Popping it in his mouth a slight hum of enjoyment let itself loose and Cloud looked up to Genesis with a smile.

"You were right, it's good. I didn't know you could cook," Cloud said smiling at the man opposite him.

"I couldn't before I got here," Genesis replied with laughter in his voice "but Angeal taught me when he realised that without his help I was hopeless."

Cloud laughed at the idea of a hopeless Genesis running around the kitchen burning everything he could get his hands on. Somehow it didn't equate with the suave and decidedly put together man that Cloud currently knew. This food however, this wonderful amazing delicious food was something that drew Cloud in. He'd have never equated cooking with Genesis but somewhere in his mind Cloud acknowledged that the idea of Genesis moving around in the kitchen, knowing what to do, maybe even wearing an apron was an image that did something for him.

Genesis looked up across the gap where the bowl apples left an unobstructed view. His eyes took in the glowing blond strands of hair, the way the mako bright eyes were hazed over with delight and something that screamed of desire. The red head smirked and wondered what the thought was that was running through Cloud's mind. Wondered if maybe there was some chance they would be able to re-enact whatever fantasy he was having. Hopefully it was a fun one.

Their meal was devoured with gusto and before they knew it the plates in front of them were empty. Laying down his knife and fork on the pate Genesis picked up the now empty dishes and took them to his kitchen, placing them in the dish washer. Next he removed the apple pie from the oven, sliced it, added whipped cream and brought it out to the table.

"That looks good," Cloud said his eyes focused on the pie.

"It's the reason you're here," Genesis replied setting a plate of apple pie in front of Cloud before sitting down across from the blond with a plate of his own.

"Mmm, it's so good," Cloud moaned around the fork of pie in his mouth.

Genesis grinned with pleasure, his eyes focused on the soft pink lips closing around the fork. Lifting his own fork he took a bite of pie. Cloud was right; this might be one of his best yet. Apple pie was one of the few things that Angeal hadn't had to teach Genesis how to make. He was a big fan of Banora white apples much like Cloud, and the ready availability when he'd lived at home had done nothing to dim that love.

When the pie was done Cloud helped pack up the table, blowing out the candles and following Genesis into the kitchen. He rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher, doing the same with Genesis' whilst he cleared up the leftovers. When he turned around he suddenly found himself pinned to the bench, lips against his. The lips were soft and probing and without thought Cloud found himself kissing back.

A slick tongue rubbed over Cloud's lips tasting them before probing inside his mouth. It quested around every inch of the heated cavern, rubbing and massaging. Cloud caught the tongue with his own beginning a war of dominance before they pulled back to breathe. Blue eyes stared back into blue eyes and pants of air filled the room.

"Hmm, tastes like apples. So Cloud, what do you think? You like what I can do with Banora apples?" Genesis asked cheekily a single brow arched.

"The Goddess herself couldn't do better," Cloud replied with a smile.

* * *

Right, if you read this please R&R and let me know what you think.


End file.
